fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tainted Ice
As the sun slowly sets behind the mountains, Malek and Eugene are seated on top of the rubble of The Trinity. Removing his sword on his back and placing it on the ground, Malek takes a deep breath, clenches his fists and begins telling his story to Eugene. "It was around nine years ago. Sapphire had returned from a small job in a small neighboring village, just south of her village, where me and my sisters were currently living, and had been for at least seven years. The night before, Kiyoko went out looking for a child who had gone missing earlier that day. The child returned scared and confused, but Kiyoko was not with her. After calming down the child, she revealed that a mysterious shrouded man attacked her and captured her. Rika was sick with a common illness, nothing too bad. Heck, she was better by the next day after two days in bed. At the moment, I was the only one capable of fighting, due to Sapphire having been injured by an unknown attacker as well." Malek says as he begins telling Eugene. "Eugene, do you remember that time Sapphire invited you to her village, when we first worked together, our first mission, which was to stop a band of terrorizing Dark Mages?" "I remember that mission. It was the first time I tried out my new sword." Eugene said in response. "Those Dark Mages were pretty tough actually, all of them being at least B class mages. Do they have any connection to Kiyoko's kidnapping?" "Not exactly. However, they were in charge on ordering her kidnapping. Tell me, what do you remember about those Dark Mages. Fact now is that they escaped the eve prior to this battle and no one knows where they went?" Malek says to Eugene placing his right hand on his chin as if he were thinking. "They all wore black, they primarily used elemental magic, they all used a sword as their main weapon and used telepathy to communicate." Eugene said in response. "Headquarters has more info on them if you need it." "No, that's fine. I'll get in my own way in due time, and kill them if I so willingly desire. They still haven't paid for what they did to my sister all those years ago. Sooner or later, I'll send them straight to the black gates of hell, where they rightfully belong." Malek says picking up his sword. "That sounds really dark you know?" Eugene said with a somewhat carefree tone. "I can understand that you want revenge but wanting to kill them and send them to the gates of hell is an entirely different issue. Even for those I kill, animals or humans, I at least pay them some respects." "What are you talking about? I never said kill them. I said I would do everything I can to stop them, regardless of how long it took, and like I said before, I'm not the type who kills." Malek says to Eugene in a shocked tone. "Remember, if I were to say something like that, it wouldn't be me. Do you recall Yakunan's Black Illusion Magic I've told you about?" "So it's an illusion huh?" Eugene said in response. "It appears that I need to keep Zero Magic on at all times. That magic has come in handy, especially when you almost went berserk. I'll make sure to keep away the illusion with it. So what's the cause of it? Does that mean Yakunan is around somewhere?" "I don't...." Malek says shortly before stopping himself. "No, no, no, no! How could I've been so stupid." "What's wrong Malek? Was I right?" Eugene asked with slight worry as he was ready to go full armored if needed to. "That's not all. They're back and desire revenge. Our friends are not only trouble, but so is my family. I'll tell you the story later." Malek says before dashing of in a flash. "Can't let them hurt them. If I do die, Tsukiko, you probably know by now, our child will uphold our legacy." Malek thinks to himself. Eugene ran after Malek, easily catching up to him quickly. As he did, he began speaking to his teammates. "Everyone, we got a code red situation back with the others. Begin evacuation. I repeat, begin evacuation with the Dokodemo Door. If needed, Hayate will stall for time." He then turned to Malek. "The suit just showed me a shortcut to where the others are, follow me!" He then jumped into a large crack in the wall next to them. "Very well."! Malek says as he follows Eugene by jumping through the crack, but as he does, two cloaked figures look on from a distance. "The time has come Malek. Ready the men." the male voice says. "Now sister, finally our goal will be achieved." "Yes Yakunan, it will." Akuma says with a sinister smile. Where Malek's family and such are, Sakura was already getting them inside the base of Unchained Soul to keep them safe. Hayate was on his guard in the case that enemies came while they were in the process of evacuation which was longer than normal since there was a pregnant woman and some injured people. Once everyone was inside, Hayate followed after and Sakura then closed the door which caused it to disappear. "We've got everyone inside the base, they're all safe." Sakura said to Eugene through his communication device. "Malek, what should we be doing now? Should we get you two out of there yet?" She asked Malek as Eugene amplified the volume so that Malek could hear. "No. Keep doing what you're doing. My business isn't done here yet. "Keep an eye on Tsukiko's mental and emotional state. She's been through a lot with the loss of her entire guild." At that moment a large pitch black beam of dark energy impacts Malek, sending him through a boulder. "AAAAAAAAH! Malek screams as the beam burns him. "What? What in the?" "Hurts doesn't. We spent the last five months since our escape to help Yakunan build thar, and it seems like it worked." a mysterious female voicr says appearing from the cloud of smoke as Malek stands up. "Yes it did. I expected more though." a deep male voice says. "So do we kill him now?" another female voice says. "Pathetic. You are all fools. Do you think you can kill me? I've seen teenagers with bigger resolutions swinging knives at me for no apparent reason and it was to kill me. But you know why? Because they had their mind and memories manipulated by your damn master. You won't get a scratch on me." Malek says taunting the three dark mages. "It's been a while Draco, Nora and Solaris. Nine years has it been? "Indeed. But so you know, advise your friend to not interfere. This is a fight between us three and you. Yakunan and Akuma may have ordered this, but we know you're smart enough to not go against our wishes or rules." Draco says removing his hood. "Yes I know." Malek responds. "Eugene, stay out. Keep contact with your Unchained Soul friends and keep me updated on my family. As much as I have appreciated your help, right now, I fight them alone. And do not interfere. Just as you said you'd keep my promise, please, respect my descision in this matter." Malek says to Eugene telepathically. "Geez, you know, I get sick of that attitude you have sometimes." Eugene said in response. "You're family will be safe, no doubt about that, there's no way for them to even get into the base. At the very least..." It was right after that, the three foes in front of them were all of a sudden on the ground, appearing to have been hit although Eugene nor Malek hadn't move. "...I'll punch them." Eugene said finishing his own sentence. It seemed he did so without anyone noticing. "Oh yeah, another thing, I'll at least cast Fortification Magic on you." He then activated it on Malek's clothes and equipment, making them stronger and more durable. Eugene then practically disappeared. "There he goes again doing what I asked him not to do. Oh well, can't do nothing about that. But I guess that's what Kiyoko likes about him." Malek says. "Now, come on out and quit hiding." "Who says we were hiding?" Yakunan says as he and Akuma step out of the shadows. "We were just waiting. Now, let us begin our fight." Akuma says. "Let's."Malek says agreeing as the wind blows up dust from the ground. "Thank you Eugene." Maleks says to himself. At that moment, Malek generates a sword of ice, made by his Ice-Make magic and takes his Mirsoth's Wrath in it's sheath. Taking a small breath, Malek charges on Yakunan and Akuma, who do the same, clashing in their biggest battle yet. Meanwhile at the base..... "Any word on Malek or Eugene?" Tsukiko asks the Unchained Soul members. "Yeah, it's been a while since Malek or Eugene gave an update." Kiyoko says. "You should be resting Tsukiko. Even though you did manage to relax, it's best if you don't stress out. That won't be good for the baby." Rika says in concern. "She'll be fine Rika. Remember, I had you and Malek, and I've gone through these situations." Naomi says to Rika. "True." Rika says. "Well, our friends are resting now. Malek and Eugene can handle themselves." Sapphire says. "Don't be too concerned. But still, any news?" "Eugene has gone into standby as Malek requested." Sakura explained as she and Eriko walked into the living room with some food. Ling came in soon after, being the guild's doctor, to check on the wounded and Tsukiko the pregnant woman. "The baby is fine but please refrain from getting too stressed." Ling said to Tsukiko after he was done. "We should believe in those two. Besides, we have two of our own cards to play besides Eugene should Malek need it. Why would he need to fight by himself anyway? It would be advantageous if Eugene stayed in the battle since he has the Black Dragon." "In any case, we should get ready." A new person said as he came in. This member was one the others haven't met yet. Ryuunosuke was right next to him. "These are the two cards I was talking about." Ling said as he stood up. "Leader, Kurogane, don't start anything unless Malek allows it or if he's in trouble." Back at the fight...... "Interesting Malek. What more surprises do you have for us?" Yakunan asks as his sword clashes with Malek's. "I don't do surprises Yakunan. You already know what lies ahead." Malek says pushing him away. "Yes, your death." Akuma says attacking from the air. "Possibly." Malek says as he jumps and slices down at the Devil's Abode guild master, sending her crashing into the ground. "Help the masters!" Nora shouts as he charges on Malek but is stopped by theblatter when he impales her with the sword made of ice by throwing it. "No......" Nora says as she dies instantly. "So you do kill." Yakunan laughs. "No, I'm not you or your sister. I did that entirely out of instinct, and I don't desire to make a habit out of it." Malek says as he places Mirsoth's blade horizontally in front of him. "But to be honest, I'm rather dissapointed by you two. You say you want to kill me, but yet you aren't trying, but who am I to say, I'm barely trying, until now." Once the sheath was of, Malek placed it on his back and prepared himself. Swinging his blade behind him, he slashed foward, creating a large cutting wind that tore through the ground with ease, generating a strong and powetful cold wind, pushing the Dark Mages back. Once the wind subsided, Yakunan and Akuma charged again onto Malek, who had just activated his Ice Flame Dragon Mode, with each clashing their blades at almost equal power. At the base..... "So he finally revealed the weapons blade. 'Bout time he does." Tsukiko says. The expressions on Sapphire, Naomi, Rika and Kiyoko show they were thinking the same. "All this time and I finally get to see it." Hatsumi says. "Yet, the outcome is blurry. A plan that spent almost thirty years in the making has finally reached it's climax." "Yes, it has." Naomi says agreeing. "But tell me, what's this uneasiness I feel?" Sapphire says in a concerned tone. "What do you mean teacher?" Rika asks. "Wait, I feel it to." At that moment, Sapphire, Kiyoko, Rika, Naomi and Tsukiko placed their hand by their heart and fall to their knees. "Please no, no. Don't let it happen." Tsukiko says. Back at the fight...... As the fight nears it's end, Malek is seen to be exhausted, as do for Yakunan and Akuma. "So close." Akuma says to Yakunan. "Yes, we are close." Yakunan says agreeing. Noticing Draco and Solaris , Malek jumps up above them and attacks them with Ice Flame Dragon's Roar, pushing them back and neay freezing them in place. Heavily exhausted by it, Malek falls to one knee and begins wondering how he got tired so easily, if before when in Dual-Mode, he's lasted longer than know, despite the high amount of energy it uses. Still, he forces himself up and continues to fight. "What's wrong? Tired Malek?" Yakunan says breathing heavily. "You should know that when a large amount of energy is gathered in one places, it drains more." Akuma says, using her blade to keep herself standing up. "Don't tell me you forgot?" "Of course not. But this isn't class. I never paid attention you know." Malek says to Akuma. "You know your friends won't make it in time, no matter how close that idiot may be." Yakunan says. "Your all talk you know." Malek says as he generates an ice geyser that erupts sending both Dark Mages sky high. Jumping up, Malek latches on the two and begins spinning before slamming the two onto the ground, almost caving the ground on, leaving both severely injured as Malek sustained injuries as well. Standing up, Malek feels something wierd, almost as if he had been stabbed. "Damn it! Guess he got me." Malek says as he removes Yakunan's blade, which was impaled through his abdomen completely. "And here I thought the fight would be longer." Malek continues placing his hand on the punctured area falling to his knees as blood spilled from his wound. "I must admit, I didn't expect that I would get you, but I did Malek. Like I told you, you would die and you are now." Yakunan says with a sinister smile. "That three decade long mission is almost over. Only your mom, wife and sisters remain." "You can't do anything anymore Malek. But I admit, I respect and admire your courage and vitality. But it was all for nothing." Akuma says as she struggles to stand up. "I may not be able to drag either one of you down with me, but I can take them." Malek says as he generates two ice daggers. "You wouldn't dare. You said it won't be a habit of yours." Yakunan says in what seems a shocked tone. "It isn't, but even though the family of those boys forgave me, I can't forgive myself. Had I sensed it, those boys would be alive and your blasted mages there would either be dead or still locked up. You may not care, but your concern now will be losing your power." Malek says as he coughs out blood. "Now, SOLARIS AND DRACO! JOIN ME IN HELL!" Malek shouts throwing the two daggers, each piercing the two Dark Mages, killing Draco instantly, and fatally wounding Solaris. "Brother, we have to go. We will find more men, better than them. You know it to be true." Akuma says. "I know. It matter not. You will die Malek, and Devil's Abode rises again." Yakunan says picking up his sword. "But for how long will it last?" Malek says before fully collapsing to the ground. At that moment, Yakunan and Akuma vanish. Back at the base....... "No, no, no, no! It can't be true." Tsukiko shouts frantically and in tears. All of a sudden, she was hit in a pressure point by Ling, knocking her out before catching her and laying her back down on a couch. "Sorry, but that was the only way to calm her body down. This level of stress can possibly harm the baby." He said to the others. The group then heard a loud crashing sound. "That idiot." Eugene said being the one to destroy part of the wall which immediately repaired itself. Like usual, he had appeared out of nowhere but everyone else was too shocked to respond. "He really is an idiot! If I stayed in the battle and maybe if Ryuunosuke or Kurogane joined in, we could have won easily and nobody would have died." "We'll kill those two when we get the chance." Ryuunosuke said in a dark and cold voice which was more so than usual. "Do you really think it would've made a difference Eugene. Whether or not your friends had joined, Malek still would've killed Draco, Nora and Solaris. But the answer to that is in his story which he never told you right?" Kiyiko says as tears ran down her cheeks as she went down on ker knees crying. "Your an idiot Ryuunosuke. Do you think that attitude will get you anywhere. You may be a powerful and talented mage, and I respect your abilities, but Malek knew he had little to no chance of winning. How do you think you'd last against Yakunan and Akuma. But don't answer me yet. My brother made his choice you know, and Eugene, respect my brother's decision. He chose it himself." Rika says in tears. "Eugene, what was it my son asked you to do? Undermine and judge his actions, or keep a promise?" Naomi says to Eugene. "Twenty years. Twenty goddamn years it took me to reunite myself with my children and this happens. Why?" Sapphire, noticing Naomi, embraces her friend in tears. " You know Eugene. Malek was always analytical, but Yakunan was always capable of breaking him. Malek vowed he would do anything to protect his family. And he did. But for me, I didn't lose just a student but a son." Sapphire says with a tear rolling down her face. As Rika and Kiyoko sat down besides Tsukiko, Hatsumi could only watch in silence as Malek's death destroyed his family almost completely. "What do we do now?" she asks Eugene. "First things first, I'm going to get his body." Eugene said as he input coordinates into the Dokodemo Door. "It's the least I can do. My master once told me that we must always at least give the dead a proper burial." When he opened the door he went through it to where Malek should be. Following him, Hatsumi could only see the dead bodies of Malek and the three Dark Mages. "I never thought that he would kill them, but I guess blaming yourself for the death of others and giving yourself a guilty conscience can do that to you." Hatsumi says picking up Malek's sword. "Here's his sword." At that moment, Hatsumi notices a letter in Malek's hand and grabs it. "Wait what's this?" Although it wasn't open she could tell it was written in the language that Malek not only spoke, but also write. "Let's check what this is back at the base?" Hatsumi tells Eugene. "Okay then, I'll have Ren analyze it." Eugene said in response. "He's been translating that language for me the past few weeks anyway." He then took Malek's sword and held it a little as if weighing it. He then walked over and took the sheathe for the sword from Malek's waist and put the sword back in. "I guess I'll hang onto this and give it to Malek's child when the time comes." He said as he put it on his back, making it crisscross with his own blade. He then took a blood sample from the body. "This is for a surprise I guess. DNA also holds magic. It will have its uses." He then picked up the body. "Come on then, let's get back to the base." "Let's." Hatsumi says agreeing. Once they arrive back at the base, Tsukiko is seen to be finally be awake with her hands covering her face, muffling the sound of her crying. Rika is seen comforting her as Kiyoko is sitting by a wall with her head down and can be heard mumbling incoherently. Team Natsu is seen to have already left and departed to the Fairy Tail guild to possibly deliever the news of Malek's death. At that moment Hatsumi notices a locket in Malek's hand and takes it. "Wait a second. When and how did he get this?" she asks to herself, grabbing the attention of the several mages around them. She then begins trembling muttering fast words. "It-it-it-it can't be. The-the-the-the Black Locket." In a state of what became utter shock, she drops it and places her hands on her head and falls to the ground shaking viciously. "So what is this Black Locket?" Eugene asked. "From what I can see, I can obviously tell it's bad but what's making her shake like that?" At the same, he was ready for any surprises that might come from this locket. "The Black Locket. Perhaps the two of you know as well as I do." Hatsumi says to Rika and Naomi. "But wasn't it destroyed 300 years ago?" Naomi asks. "No, Yakunan's family salvaged it. Remember, your families have been in conflict for five hundred years. "Will somebody tell us what's going on here?" Ren said as he came into the room. "Not all of us are so informed about your family situations." He was speaking for the Unchained Soul members who had no idea as to what was going on. "I suggest we head back to Fairy Tail. And that is none of your business Ren. Perhaps if you show a bit more of yourself than that arrogant attitude you have, we may tell you. We're leaving." Rika says as she Naomi and Kiyoko, Tsukiko leave with Sapphire behind them. "Eugene meet us outside of Magnolia in two hours." "What did I do?" Ren said with anime teary eyes, feeling a bit hurt. "Anyway, I guess I should set up a door for Fairy Tail." He then typed on his console and opened the door leading to the alleyway right next to the guild. "I guess I'll get going then, I'll see you later." Eugene said as he walked through the door. Two hours later..... Eugene should be arriving by now." Kiyoko says. "I'm already here." Eugene said from a tree branch above the group. Within the two hours, Eugene had not changed clothes so his attire was the same as earlier. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" "You have the letter Hatsumi took from Malek right? If you do, hand it over. Sapphire knows it as well as Malek did. She can translate it." Rika says to Eugene. "I think he may have left something for us to either know or warn us." Sapphire says. Eugene took out the piece of paper with unfamiliar characters on it and handed it to Sapphire. "Okay then, I'll leave it to you." He said to the woman. "The letter says...."Sapphire says as she begins to translate. "My dear friends and family, if you have found this letter, then it's because one of you found it and by now I am already dead. It is with deepest regret that I inform of you of my past actions and because of my failure to do my right thing not only as a son, but as a friend, father and husband. Four fifteen years I have fought in this pathetic war hoping it to end and to no avail. And so, in doing for, these are my final wills. To Eugene, I give him my Mirsoth's Wrath, because there is no other friend I can trust than to posses that sword of that of Mirsoth, the Ice Dragon. To my sisters, I pass to you two lockets from our family's chest, as to my mother as well. For Sapphire I give you a rapier crafted of the finest metal. It's magic will shield you from Yakunan's magic no matter how you wield it, and Hatsumi, not only do I forgive you, but pass you as a member of our family. Just like you, I give you two katanasa that will also shield you. Well, that is all I have to say. I pray you will all succeed in my stead and Tsukiko, I know you will raise our child and tell her who her father was, and what it was he did. Until then, farewell, and may I see you all again soon." "Tears begin flowing down the faces of Rika, Kiyoko and Tsukiko as Naomi tries to hide her face while Sapphire can only have her tears drop onto the letter. Hatsumi covers her head in desperation. "Why Malek? Why did this happen?" Tsukiko says. "At this point, it's already too late to ask why." Eugene said in response. Despite the fact his face didn't show as much sorrow as the others, he felt just as much. "The only thing we can do now is move forward and keep him inside our hearts.” Category:Malek Kriya Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:Roleplay